The moon has set
by doc boy
Summary: What would have happened if Yukito disappeared? How would this effect poor Sakura and those closest to her? Will she recover? Will she find love again? The answers lie within. Complete. Originally I've planned to add one last chapter but decided to leave it as it is. Hope you're okay with that just the same.
1. Chapter 1

The moon has set

I do not own Card Captor Sakura

If only she had known. Oh if only she had known… she should have believed Kero Chan when he suspected Toya was onto them, maybe then it would have made a difference. But now it's too late. He's gone. Yukito is gone. While filming the end of the movie, Yukito passed out and fell off the balcony. She was able to save him with the windy card and Toya took Yukito to a private room. But he never woke up. Unbeknownst to Toya, Sakura was standing by the door, worried for Yukito's safety and wellbeing. She'll never forget her older brother trying to wake Yukito up and the hollow, faint shrieking noise when Yukito vanished completely and was erased from this world. At that moment she knew what happened. She burst in tears and ran away from the mansion. Wanting to run away from being a card captor, wanting to run away from her family, even run away from her friends…

Shaoran and Tomoyo were startled and alarmed to see Sakura run away in a flight of tears and sobbing.

Worried about her and what might have happened, Shaoran called after her.

"Sakura! What's wrong?"

"Go away! Leave me alone!" she yelled at him from afar.

Shaoran was taken aback by her reaction. He never heard her speak to anyone like that. Let alone him. In the distance he could see Sakura trip on her wooden shoes and fall to the ground. He rushed to her aid but she glared at him.

"Go away Shaoran! Leave me alone!" she yelled at him in a threatening tone.

"Sakura please, I'm trying to help," he implored.

This made her burst into an even bigger fit of tears as she got up again and ran off again. He looked at her sadly. He's never seen her like this. What could possibly torment her like such? Then he realized the horrible truth.

"Oh no…" he muttered.

"Sakura Chan!" came a voice from behind. He turned around to see Tomoyo Chan run towards him. He realized she was about to go after her, so he extended his arm to stop her.

"Don't." he said simply with a dark tone to his voice.

"Li Kun, what is going on?"

Shaoran sighed.

"Yukito's gone…" he said sadly.

Tomoyo's lip quivered slightly.

"Are… are you sure…?"

Shaoran lowered his head with his eyes shut briefly, then raised it again and opened his eyes again.

"Yes…" he said sadly. Suddenly they heard Sakura's voice in the distance.

"Jump!" she called out and they could see her leap farther away from them and away from sight.

"Poor Sakura… she mustn't blame herself for it… it's not her fault…"

"You're right." Said Shaoran decisively and started walking after her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Sakura." he said and continued walking but stopped after a few steps. He looked back at her.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked. She shook her head gently.

"It's you she needs now Li. Make sure you find her and be of as much as aid and comfort as you can…" she said sadly with a sincere look in her eyes. He thought for a moment about what she meant, then he understood it. He nodded softly, turned on his heals and ran after Sakura while Tomoyo stayed behind for a while looking at him run to her aid. She stood there sadly for a while, sighed, turned around walked away.

Meanwhile Shaoran ran all over the surrounding area looking for the heartbroken girl he sought to comfort. Soon it was getting dark and he hadn't found her yet. He looked everywhere. The school grounds, the park, the bridge, Penguin Park… he even tried going to her house and rang the doorbell several times but no one answered. Shaoran walked back to the street when he saw the light turn on in Sakura's room and Kero Chan flew out.

"Where's Sakura?" he demanded.

For the first time in his life, Kero was at a loss for words. He felt awful. Not only about losing Yue but also because he never told Sakura about it.

"Where is Sakura?" demanded Shaoran again.

Kero sighed sadly as he closed his eyes. After he a few seconds he opened them again.

"I don't know where Sakura is. She sealed off her magical aura and I can't locate her. About an hour after I felt Yue disappear, I heard her brother come home sounding very upset. His father asked him what happened. He knew he couldn't lie about it so he told their father everything. About his ability to see ghosts, about Yue, us the cards, everything…"

Shaoran paled at the realization that they found out, but also found himself suppressing a small sense of relief that they don't have to sneak out anymore.

"Where is Sakura's family?" demanded Shaoran.

"They went looking for her." Kero said gravely. Shaoran sighed.

"You stay here. As soon as you hear from Sakura, call me." He instructed.

"Yeah. Good luck." Said Kero with a dark expression on his face and his arms crossed. With that Shaoran ran off and continued looking for her.

As he ran, the hours went by and so did his strength and stamina. To make matters worse, it was getting cold and he realized Sakura was out without a coat. So he ran briefly to his apartment to get his coat and an extra one for her. He also boiled some water and poured hot tea with a lot of sugar in it into a thermos, put it in a bag and darted out of the apartment. He ran and ran, searching for her calling her name; but she was nowhere to be found. Soon it was getting cloudy and it seemed like rain was about to fall. He could hear thunder clapping in the background. He hoped he would find Sakura before she gets caught in the rain…

At about eleven PM, he passed by an old closed down cinema. It was then that he heard the sound he hated the most: Sakura crying. He stopped suddenly to catch his breath as it started to rain. It looked like he was just in time. He walked gently towards the sound of her crying. He found her curled up beside an old dumpster and to his sadness and horror, she was still crying. Yet to his relief, she was sitting under a fabric roof hanging from the back wall of the cinema, so at least she wasn't getting wet. She seemed unaware of his presence. So he approached her slowly and gently, as if approaching a wounded and frightened little kitten. He sat down softly beside her but she still didn't notice him.

"It's gonna alright…" he said softly and in a tender voice. Surprised, she removed her hands from her eyes, and was shocked to see him there.

"Shaoran Kun…"

"Yes",

"How did you find me?"

He smiled warmly at her and gently rubbed the tears away from her cheeks. At first she was stunned by the gesture, but immediately it made her feel safe and reassured, as if she saw it a source of aid and comfort.

"I could always find you…" he said softly, with a gentle tone in his voice.

"Shaoran Kun…" she said emotionally.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and wept into his trusty shoulder. Her crying shoulder. He was always her crying shoulder. He gently wrapped her arms around her waist and rubbed her back slightly trying sooth her as best as he could.

"Shhh…." He whispered.

"Shhh…." He whispered again, soothing her like a parent would sooth a crying child. He brought her closer to him and rested his head on her shoulder to offer more comfort and emotional support. He hugged her tightly, will keeping one arm around her back, to keep her from further harm, as he used the other arm to stroke the back of her hair gently. Yet she still had a hard time calming down. He continued to sooth her.

"Shhh…." He whispered once again.

"It's gonna be okay Sakura…. I promise you everything is gonna be alright…" he reassured her, still rubbing the back of her hair with one hand and rubbing her back gently with the other. Only now, did she seem to calm down a bit. Slowly but surely, the tears began to stop, and the sobbing began to cease. Now all that remained was a breathless, sad and emotionally drained girl. She gulped.

"Thank you for coming for me Shaoran Kun… if it wasn't for you, I would have stayed her until morning…"

He smiled at her.

"That's why I'm here…" he said softly into her ears. She smiled softly. Then she shuddered slightly, then again.

"Cold…" she muttered miserably… he gently released her and presented her with the bag he brought with him. He took out a large piece of fabric.

"I brought an extra coat for you…" he said warmly and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled warmly and weakly at him.

"Arigatu…" she said sincerely, touched by his kindness. She put her arms through the sleeve holes and zipped it up.

"Is that better?" he asked gently.

"Yeah." She nodded. He smiled at her and took out something else from his bag. A warm thermos.

He presented to her with a warm and loving smile.

"I thought you might want some tea too…"

Moved to tears by his kindness she leaped forward and brought him in for another hug and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I don't know what I would do without you Shaoran Kun…"

"I'm glad I was able to help…" he said warmly. After a short while, they parted and he smiled at each other and she returned the gesture with a small sad smile of her own. He then took the thermos and poured some tea for the two of them. Being thirsty it wasn't long before they drank the whole thing. Now they both felt much better. Sakura felt the need to give her Shaoran one last hug.

"You're wonderful Shaoran Kun you know what…?"

"Not as wonderful as you…" he said softly. To his surprise she didn't respond. Slightly puzzled at first, he then smiled in bemusement when he heard her snore softly. He did it. He finally managed to cheer her up and even sooth her to sleep. But he didn't want them to fall asleep out here in the middle of a storm, yet he didn't have the heart to wake her up. Before he could make a conscious effort to consider his options, he too fell asleep, cuddled in Sakura's arms while she cuddled in his own trusty embrace. It wasn't a few minutes later, that the Kinomoto family car pulled up nearby and Toya and Fugitaka ran to the back of the old cinema and felt of mixture of sympathy, warmth and sadness. Sakura was laying there cuddled up with her best friend, he ran after her in the dead of a cold night looking for her and even managed to calm her down. The men smiled warmly at the sight. Each of them picked up of the kids and their belongings and carried them into the family car.

By midnight, they arrived home and the two adults set the two kids down on separate couches in the living room and covered them both in blankets. Fugitaka, now relived that his daughter was safe, both physically and emotionally, turned to walk upstairs to his room and go to sleep. Toya in the meantime stood there looking at the two exhausted kids.

 _"I was wrong about him. He really does care deeply about Sakura. All I wanted was the best for her. But now I see that she already has it…"_ he thought warmly to himself as he shut the last lights and went upstairs to his own room and go to sleep…

To be continued…

So there it is. Quite a change of pace I'll tell you that. I'm sorry for doing that to Yukito. I know he's a nice character and he never did anything to anybody. But I wanted to explore the possibility of what would happen if he didn't make it and how effect everyone involved. So please don't flame (though I would understand it if you will).

Reviews are most welcome…

Pace out…


	2. Chapter 2 what now?

Chapter 2 what now?

It was early Sunday morning, and Sakura was just waking up. It was still partially dark outside, as the sun rose slowly up the horizon. She opened her eyes slowly, letting the familiar environment of her house seep its way into her consciousness. She moaned softly and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked around her and saw it was still dark for the most part. She hoped and prayed the events of last night were only a dream. But deep down, she knew they were not. She turned her head to her side and saw Shaoran sleeping on the couch nearby, snoring softly. She saddened at this, as she looked down to the floor and saw the empty thermos, he brought for her in the rain. She then also realized she was still wearing the coat he gave her. She sighed sadly and looked down at her lap.

 _"Yukito San… why?... why him?... I… I… the way I feel about him… he never knew, I never got a chance to tell him. I'll never see him again… why didn't Kero Chan tell me?..."_ she sobbed softly, as to not wake anyone up, especially Shaoran. But she wasn't aware of the fact that he wasn't really asleep. Just like her, he was feeling restless. Not only because of Yukito but also because he was worried about Sakura. She was crushed. He's never seen her so upset and devastated. So he sat up quietly from his couch and walked towards her own and sat down beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She sniffed and turned around to look at him, his sad yet caring eyes peering at her from the darkness. She sobbed slightly and threw herself into his embrace, failing at letting all the pain wash away through her tears. The pain was just too great. He went through the same routine as he did last night to try and console her. This time it was harder. But he eventually succeeded and she soon feel asleep in his arms once again. His comforting embrace and soothing gestures and sounds were almost like a drug to her. Like a sleeping pill or a teddy bear a little child uses if she can't fall asleep. While she slept, Shaoran continued to rub her back slightly, hoping it would make her sleep a little more peaceful. Within a short while, he too fell asleep, with her cuddled and embraced in his own arms…

Within a few hours, morning has come and Touya and Fugitaka came downstairs to eat breakfast. When they saw the two kids in that position, they grimaced in melancholy. It would have been an adorable sight if it hadn't been for the sad and tragic story that led to it. Fugitaka could see the tear marks still fresh on his daughter's face, as if she cried in her sleep. He walked towards her, and wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"It's gonna be alright Sakura Chan… everything shall surly be alright…" he reassured her and waked to the kitchen. Unbeknownst to him though, Sakura smiled softly in her sleep due to her father's words. He didn't know yet about her invincible spell. However he did know about Sakura's secret life over the past few years, now that all this has happened and Toya told him about all of it. Sakura would have some explaining to do, but it would have to wait. He knew that her friend Shaoran was involved in it too, so he wanted him to be there for her for support when the time comes. Besides, he wanted to hear it from him. It's time to clear up some misunderstandings…

Within a short while, Sakura was woken up by the sound of sizzling coming from the kitchen. She moaned softly and opened her eyes slowly, as if wanting to avoid having to face the world, as it was now, without Yukito. She soon felt someone rub her back gently. She then realized it was the same person who was holding her now in his arms. Then she realized it. It was Shaoran. It was him all along… she didn't even need to look up. She knew it was him. She hummed softly, basking in his embrace and comforting gesture.

"Thank you Shaoran Kun."

He smiled softly and warmly at her.

"You're welcome…" he whispered.

Soon afterwards, Fugitaka came into view in front of her and knelled down to meet her eyes.

"Are you alright, Sakura Chan?..."

Se sighed sadly.

"No Dad. I am not…" she said in all honesty.

"Do you want to talk about it?..." he asked. He felt it was not the time. He knew she would have to reveal her secrets involving the whole thing and she wasn't up to it right now. But he knew it would be the right to do to ask anyhow. To show the support which he knew was very much needed. Instead he just stroked her hair gently.

"Come on Sakura Chan. Let's have some breakfast. I made pancakes especially for you." She smiled softly and closed her eyes.

"Thanks Dad…" she said as he smiled at her with a small nod in return. Then he turned to Shaoran.

"Thank you for helping out my daughter and going after in a storm just to help her. It means a lot to me."

He smiled at the girl's father.

"You're welcome. She means a lot to me. I couldn't stand to see her like that."

Fugitaka's smile broadened.

"I'm sure she does. Come, have breakfast with us." He said and gave the boy a small tap on the shoulder and got up and walked back to the kitchen. In the meanwhile, Sakura smiled warmly to herself. It occurs to her, that Shaoran never admitted caring about Sakura so much. She knew he cared a lot about her as a friend and as a person. But he never openly admitted it. Hearing those words made her feel as if she were washed over by a wave of application and affection towards Shaoran she wasn't familiar with yet. She appreciated it more than she could say right now. She sighed softly and spoke in a whisper so only he could hear.

"Thank you Shaoran…"

He blinked.

"For what?'

She smirked slightly at his denseness. But then she couldn't blame him as to the fact that he couldn't know what she was referring to specifically.

"For coming out after me in the storm and into the dead of night, for giving more warmth, both physical and emotional and in more than one way, for being there for me when I couldn't be there for myself… and for what you said just now, that I mean a lot to you. Because all that and what you said just now means the world to me…"

He smiled warmly at her and brought her closer to his chest.

"You're welcome Sakura…" he said, glad he was finally able to make her feel better.

After a short while Sakura said

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast." She said got up and he followed suite. At breakfast, Sakura seemed a little perkier than usual but she still had a sad look in her eyes. After breakfast, Fugitaka called them all into the living room. Sakura knew what was coming and asked to be excused to her room for a moment so she could bring Kero Chan down to be with them, while still pretending to be a stuffed animal. At least for the time being. When Sakura walked down the stairs with him in her hands, her father and brother exchanged glances. She sat down on the couch beside Shaoran and she placed Kero Chan on her lap. Finally the discussion began.

"I assume you know what this is going to be about Sakura Chan." Said Fugitaka, trying to sound casual.

"Yes." Sakura said, sound a little nervous.

"And I assume you know Touya San knows as well."

She nodded slowly.

"Yes."

"So you must have known Yukito San was not a human."

"Yes Dad. I did."

"Would you like to tell us how this whole situation started and came to be?" asked Fugitaka. He wanted to hear it from her. He felt that if she would tell them she would feel more at ease about it and wouldn't have to be afraid all the time and having to constantly hide it.

Sakura took a deep breath and sighed deeply.

"It all started two years ago when I was in fourth grade…" she began. She told them about finding the Clow Card book in her father's study and how she met Kero Chan and released the cards by accident. She told them about capturing the cards and why she was always sneaking out and making up excuses whenever something strange happened. She told them about when Shaoran arrived and how their relationship started out. Slowly but surly she peeled back the layers of her stories. Through collecting the Clow Cards, the final judgment, which revealed Yukito's true identity and till the present while having to deal with the strange events and having to transform the Clow Cards into Sakura cards…

"… And that's why strange things keep happening in Tomoeda over the past two years…" she concluded.

"But why didn't you tell us?" asked Fugitaka. To her surprise, he didn't sound mad. Instead he sounded hurt.

"I didn't want to bring you into this… if I would have told you about that you would think I was crazy and I didn't want to burden you having to worry about me…"

"But I was worried abut you Sakura San... and I'm worried now too."

"I was worried too." Touya spoke up.

"How long have you known?" asked Sakura.

"Since your double ganger showed up. That's when I started getting suspicious. Mirror is it?"

Sakura sighed and lowered her head down.

"Yes."

"Did you also know about Mizuki Sensei?" she asked.

"Yes." He said and Sakura sighed.

"I also know that little friend of yours there is not really a stuffed animal."

Sakura sighed and looked up to meet her family's eyes. She knew what she had to do and that she couldn't delay the inevitable any longer. She looked down at Kero Chan. He was still motionless but she knew he was nervous. She sighed once more and spoke to the little guardian sitting in her lap.

"It's okay Kero Chan. You can stop pretending now…" she said. There was something liberating in her voice. As a heavy lift was taken off her shoulders. Something she doesn't have to worry about anymore. Not having to keep him and everything else a secret and not having to worry about them finding out all the time. Kero took a deep breath and sighed in relaxation.

"It's a good time as any I guess." He said in defeat. Touya kept a straight face while Fugitaka raised an eyebrow at the plush toy like object come to life. Kero turned to Sakura's older bother.

""I had a feeling you were onto me. Onto us. I was worried about it for a while."

"And you were right. But we now meet at last. What is your name?"

"Kerberos. Or Kero Cahn for short."

"Touya." Said the Sakura's older brother with a strange little smile on his face. As if he was glad to finally get these tension and hostilities out of the way.

"Fugitaka." Said Sakura's father. He smiled at the little plush toy object.

"Despite the fact that Sakura forced herself into a position of danger countless times, I would like to thank you for protecting my daughter. Touya and I are grateful to you for that. To you and to Yue as well as Yukito San and of you course you Li Kun." Touya nodded while Sakura could feel a shiver go up her spine. How strange it was to her that father mentioned Yue's name, now that he knew about him. Her voice was cut off by his words.

"But I do wish to know one thing Sakura Chan." She looked at him curiously.

"Why didn't you ask me to help you? Or your older brother?"

Sakura sighed sadly.

"I didn't want you to know and didn't have the courage to tell you. In hindsight I know it was a stupid mistake but it's too latte now that Yukito is gone."

"Did you know he was running out of magical power?" asked Touya.

"No. if I had I would have done anything I could think of to try and save him…'

"But that would have meant endangering yourself." Interrupted Kero Chan.

"What do you mean Kero Chan? You knew about this?"

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"Yes. I knew."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" she asked with hurt in her voice and pain in her eyes.

"Because I didn't want you to look as devastated as you are now but more importantly, since you didn't have enough power to sustain him, I was worried you might do something dangerous to try and save him. If you would have done something really reckless it could have killed you. I know how much he meant to you Sakura, but I don't think sacrificing yourself for him would be a good idea…"

Everyone seemed appalled at the idea. Especially the two kids. Sakura seemed appalled just by the concept of her dying and at such a young age, and Shaoran at the concept of losing the girl he loves. Especially without her knowing that. He would be crushed if that happened and he would never get the chance to tell her and he knew Sakura would be equally crushed if she would bring him back knowing it only be for her to exchange her life for his and never get the chance to tell him how she felt and live her life the way she wanted it to be. Deep down she knew he was right…

"Thank you Kero Cahn…"

"Don't thank me just yet Sakura because we still have work to do…"

"You mean transform the cards?"

That… and perhaps try to bring Yue back…"

She blinked in astonishment, feeling as if she got a shot of adrenaline.

"What do you mean?"

"There is a way… possibly…"

"What is it?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"The return card… said Kero Chan.

"But at a risk… if not done properly or if you fail otherwise you could slip into a coma and may never recover…" said Kero Chan and a nervous hush and silence fell over the room…

To be continued…

So there it is… sorry for the long wait. I've had a lot on my mind and I've been pretty busy. I've been going back and forth over the past few weeks whether or not I should attempt this route. In the end I realized I would regret it if I didn't. Only time will tell if it will work out and end safely…

Please review…

Peace out…


	3. Chapter 3 risk

Chapter 3 risk

"A coma?" asked Sakura in shock.

"Yes, a coma. If the process fails and if not done within twenty four hours, it is irreversible."

"How does the process work?"

"You combine the return card with all other cards and say a certain incantation. Hopefully it should restore Yue's form as well as Yukito's but it takes four hours to complete. During that time you need to remain focused. Each minute passing by will drain more of your energy. Do you understand what is at stake here, Sakura?"

"Yes. I do",

"Are you welling to take the risk?"

"Yes." She said.

"Okay. So let's get to it then." Said Kero Chan. Sakura took out all her cards and then realized something.

"Oh no."

"What? What's wrong?" asked Kero.

"Some of the cards hadn't been transformed yet. Will it still work?"

"Hmm…" Kero pondered aloud and sat down in midair.

"We don't have time for you transform the cards, because you will need to rest afterwards because you'll need the energy. By trying it as it is, we'll be taking a huge gamble."

"I'll do it." Said Sakura.

Kero nodded.

"Very well then." He said and straightened out in midair.

Fearing the worst for her, Shaoran spoke up.

"Wait." He said, biting his tongue internally. He wanted to tell her how he felt right then and now, but that wouldn't be appropriate, especially not in front of her family and Kero. And he didn't know what good it will do to tell her now. If anything it might make things worse. Finally, he sighed.

"Good luck." He wished her softly and looked down rather grimly. Feeling sympathy for him about how upset he was, she realized it was time to return the favor. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him in support and comfort.

"Everything will surely be alright, Shaoran Kun…" she said reassuringly and kissed him on the cheek for the first time in her life. Both of them feeling warm and fuzzy, yet reassured by the loving gestures, she let him go and turned to face him one more time and gave him a small nod with a smile. She turned to Kero and said

"I'm ready." she said.

"Okay. Repeat after me, Sakura." he said and the ceremony began. The ground below Sakura was emitting a light blue aura as Clow Reed's circle appeared beneath her feet. She looked to be in a state of intense concentration. Knowing it would take a few hours, the group sat down and watched the process unfold. After an hour, she was beginning to look drained as a white hue began to form nearby. Soon the second hour has passed by. And then the third. Soon there were only ten minutes to go and Sakura's face was red as a tomato and was sweating profusely. Now it was only five minutes to go, then two, now one…

By now Yue was fully materialized and his eyelids were fluttering as if he were struggling to wake up. Just one more minute remained.

 _"Come on baby… you can do it…"_ prayed Shaoran. At the last second a bright white light emitted from Yue's form and he was back in the world of the living. But the thrill was short lived, as a loud scream of agony and pain ripped through the room. Knowing it was her, Shaoran reached for the girl he loves.

"Sakura!" he called out and grabbed her just as she was falling to the ground. As soon as he caught her, the light vanished.

"Sakura? Sakura!" he called out, but she didn't respond. To his relief she was still breathing but at a terrible price. She was now in a coma and may never recover.

Shaoran looked down and closed his eyes tightly. Kero floated towards him and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"She put up a good fight Li. She made it until the end and only then collapsed. That improves her chances."

"By how much?" asked Shaoran.

"I don't know…" admitted Kero Chan.

"How long till she wakes up?"

"A day or two. Three at most."

Shaoran paled.

"What happens if she doesn't wake up by then?"

"She will remain in a coma, and slowly die…" he said and Fugitaka placed a hand over his mouth and Touya looked down grimly, while Yue looked down sadly. As for Shaoran, he closed his eyes tightly trying to keep the tears from falling away. He chocked them down and got up to his feet and placed Sakura on the couch again, covered her in a blanket and sighed heavily, hoping for the best as Yue remained silent….

To be continued…

Phew… finally glad I was able to write this. I've been wanting to do this for a few weeks but was so busy and preoccupied with things I didn't get the chance. I apologize for the long delay.

As always reviews are most welcome…

Peace out…


	4. Chapter 4 vigil

Chapter 4 vigil

Shaoran placed the girl he loves on the couch and put a blanket around her to keep her warm. There was nothing he could do now, but wait. And pray. He sat there beside her, holding her hand and rubbing it slightly.

 _"Please Sakura… please… you have to wake up… I have so much to tell you. I love you… and I want to be with you. So please don't die on me…"_ he prayed softly but sadly in his mind, hoping his prayers would somehow make it to her mind through his gesture of affection as he rubbed her palm softly.

The group agreed to take turns holding vigil by her bedside. Shaoran insisted on being by her side most of the time. The others tried to protest but he wouldn't hear anything of it. So he sat by her bedside for the rest of the day. By evening he was exhausted. He lay down on the other couch as Fugitaka took over. But not before placing a blanket around the boy's sleeping form. The man sat by her bedside, hoping for the best and held her hand gently. He wished he knew about all this sooner. Maybe then it could have made a difference and his only daughter would not be in a coma right now. He already lost a young women who was very dear to him. That being his late wife Nadashiko, Sakura's mother. Sakura was still just a kid but she was still a girl and she was the spitting image of her mother. When Nadashiko died, she asked Fugitaka to promise her he would not cry. And so far he managed to keep that promise. But the possibility of losing his daughter too whom resembled her mother so well, was more than he could bare. As much as he tried to hold them back, the tears started to fall down his cheeks, hoping his little girl, who was not so little anymore, would wake up. After all, she had a friend who clearly loves her from the bottom of his heart. It would crush the boy's heart if Sakura died. Especially if he didn't get a chance to tell her how he felt yet. Fugitaka couldn't explain how he knew that Shaoran didn't tell her yet, but he still knew. Based on the dynamics between them perhaps. But he also felt that Sakura felt the same about him, even if she didn't know it yet. He knew the two would make a lovely couple, if only given the chance to shine….

Soon the second day came around and Sakura still hasn't come to. Now it was Touya's turn to watch over her. He wasn't the type to show affection but he still held her palm gently in support of his little sister. All he could think about was blaming himself for not confronting her sooner about knowing who and what she really was and that he knew all about it. Maybe then it could have made a difference. He knew it wasn't his fault but he still blamed himself nonetheless…

By the time the sun was going down, Shaoran took over again. The second day was almost up and Sakura was still in a coma. Things were looking very bleak. During the whole time, Yue volunteered to help hold vigil but was turned down because everyone wanted him to rest. Shaoran spent the night holding Sakura's palm and rubbing it gently, drawing small circles in it with his finger. He never felt so depressed and afraid… that was the longest night of his life…

To be continued…

Sorry about the long delay. I've been wanting to continue this for a while but kept putting it off. Five months go by pretty fast. Anyway, I finally got this done. Sorry it was so short though. I wasn't feeling up to writing something long. Hopefully the next chapter will be the last one or the second last one.

As always reviews are most welcome…

Peace out…


	5. Chapter 5 love

Chapter 5 love

Shaoran fell asleep with his head on the couch, he couldn't stay awake any longer. He didn't know how long he was asleep for, it didn't feel like much. All he knew is that he was soon woken up by a strange, yet all too familiar feeling. His eyes fluttered open slightly. He soon realized what was going on. Someone was playing softly, yet ever so gently with his hair. That could only mean one thing. He looked up with a start, and saw Sakura was the one playing with his hair.

"Sakura…" he said in surprise, filled with a wide sense of relief.

"Shaoran Kun…" she said happily. Before she could do or say anything else, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a tight hug. One she gladly returned.

"I'm so glad you're okay Sakura… I thought I'd lost you…" he said in a shaky voice and sniffed slightly, as tears began to slip out of his eyes and down his cheeks. He could hold them in no longer. She tightened the embrace around him and kissed his softly on the cheek. As if by magic, the tears and sobbing stopped as she kissed him on the cheek for the third time in their life.

"It's alright Shaoran. I'm here. I'm okay now. So please, don't cry…"

Shaoran smiled warmly at her. Returning the warm favor and gesture he did for her so many times in the past. Now that he let go of his tears after no longer being able to keep them at bay, words came pouring out of his heart, through his mouth.

"I love you Sakura. I love you more than anyone or anything in the world. I couldn't stand a life without you and I was crushed when I thought you were gone…" he confessed with every bit of emotion he could muster.

Sakura's eyes sparkled in happiness at his words.

"I love you too Shaoran. I too love you more than anyone or anything in this world. And I would want to spend the rest of my life with you, my love…"

Shaoran smiled happily.

"Ditto, my love Sakura… ditto…" he said and gently pulled out of her embrace to face her. They looked each other in the eyes, both knowing what they wanted, and that they've been longing for it for a long, long time…

Slowly, but gently, ever so slowly, they moved forward towards each other, it wasn't long before Sakura could see the tears left over in Shaoran's eyes and he saw her beautiful face, from the closest proximity ever before. Their lips were inches away from each other… just before they made contact, they both closed their eyes, just in time for the first true kiss of their lives, allowing themselves to melt into it as it whisked them away. They felt as if they were floating on air, an indescribable feeling of pleasure, euphoria and relief, yet longing and hungry for more, washed over them. A feeling of belonging, safety and security overwhelmed them. Feelings as if they have returned home after a long journey made them succumb to them, as they soon fell asleep in each other's arms, mid-kiss, with Shaoran's head on Sakura's belly with his her hands around his back, happy to be a couple and that Sakura was alive and well…

The end…

Well there it is. Sorry I took so long. Anyway, hope you guys liked it.

Reviews are most welcome.

See you later…


End file.
